AppleFur's Revenge
by MadyTheFerret
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT FOR THE LAST HOPE* Applefur has suspicions about ThunderClan's new leader, but when she finds the truth in a dream, she wants to avenge not only her lost clanmates, but a forgotten warrior who was murdered.
1. Chapter 1

A mottled brown she-cat's coat rippled in the wind, _I will avenge her,_ she thought. "Did you see that?" Her small, black apprentice asked. Applefur snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted. What do you want to show me, Shadowpaw?" It had been seven moons since the battle against the Dark Forest. ShadowClan had found the new born she-kit after the battle, but apparently only Firestar, now dead, knew her secrets. _Maybe he'll visit her when she's older. _Her hackles raised when she remembered the new ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar. She flinched. Something told her he knew about the kit too. "Applefur, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." _Mousebrain, _she told herself, _you'll never be deputy unless you train this kit. _"Come on, I'll show you some tree climbing skills.

"Applefur!" A handsome ginger tom called. "We're ambushing ThunderClan!" "Why, Rowanclaw? I thought the clans were supposed to be united." Rowanclaw replied "Oh, yeah. You weren't on the last patrol. Those fox-hearts have been stealing our prey! Come on, you can attack by me." She had been growing close to Rowanclaw, he was everything a mate should be. Strong, brave, and Loyal to his clan. He was the only one who trusted her after she trained in the dark forest. He said she was just trying to help her clan by becoming a better warrior. _Speaking of warriors, this could be my chance to find out about Shadowpaw._

"Remember, ThunderClan is still weak from the attack, but don't get too brave! Under a new leader, who knows what we can expect from them." "Blackstar, what if we led the warriors away and attacked the camp?" Rowanclaw suggested as he winked at Applefur. She had brought up that strategy a few days ago. Not only was it a good idea, it was the perfect way to get some information out of Bramblestar. "Good idea Rowanclaw," Blackstar said. "I'll take a patrol to distract the warriors, and you attack the camp" Applefur could barely hear the sound of a ThunderClan patrol. "Lets go." Rowanclaw whispered. They had three other cats with them; Ferretclaw, Shrewfoot, and Starlingwing. Before she knew it they were in the heart of the Thunderclan camp.


	2. Chapter 2

A mottled brown she-cat's coat rippled in the wind, _I will avenge her,_ she thought. "Did you see that?" Her small, black apprentice asked. Applefur snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted. What do you want to show me, Shadowpaw?" It had been seven moons since the battle against the Dark Forest. ShadowClan had found the new born she-kit after the battle, but apparently only Firestar, now dead, knew her secrets. _Maybe he'll visit her when she's older. _Her hackles raised when she remembered the new ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar. She flinched. Something told her he knew about the kit too. "Applefur, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." _Mousebrain, _she told herself, _you'll never be deputy unless you train this kit. _"Come on, I'll show you some tree climbing skills.

"Applefur!" A handsome ginger tom called. "We're ambushing ThunderClan!" "Why, Rowanclaw? I thought the clans were supposed to be united." Rowanclaw replied "Oh, yeah. You weren't on the last patrol. Those fox-hearts have been stealing our prey! Come on, you can attack by me." She had been growing close to Rowanclaw, he was everything a mate should be. Strong, brave, and Loyal to his clan. He was the only one who trusted her after she trained in the dark forest. He said she was just trying to help her clan by becoming a better warrior. _Speaking of warriors, this could be my chance to find out about Shadowpaw._

"Remember, ThunderClan is still weak from the attack, but don't get too brave! Under a new leader, who knows what we can expect from them." "Blackstar, what if we led the warriors away and attacked the camp?" Rowanclaw suggested as he winked at Applefur. She had brought up that strategy a few days ago. Not only was it a good idea, it was the perfect way to get some information out of Bramblestar. "Good idea Rowanclaw," Blackstar said. "I'll take a patrol to distract the warriors, and you attack the camp" Applefur could barely hear the sound of a ThunderClan patrol. "Lets go." Rowanclaw whispered. They had three other cats with them; Ferretclaw, Shrewfoot, and Starlingwing. Before she knew it they were in the heart of the Thunderclan camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Attacking the camp was the easiest thing she'd ever done. It was perfectly timed. More warriors went to help the patrol, leaving only a few warriors to protect the camp. They had destroyed the medicine cat's supplies. _Wow, a blind medicine cat and a lame assistant, you'd think the supplies would be more protected. _They blocked the elder's den with brambles and were now attacking the nursery. It was five warriors against Brightheart. She fought well, though. As Applefur rubbed her wound that the former warrior gave her, Rowanclaw grabbed two kits and was ready to leave when three Thunderclan warriors stormed into the camp. They had come to check on the camp. "Don't let them escape!" Rowanclaw yowled. In the confusion, she slipped into the leader's den. _Maybe I can find a clue or something. _She was more surprised than she had ever been when she found Bramblestar dozing in his mossy bed.

"What are you doing here?!" Applefur screeched. Bramblestar startled awake and mumbled sleepily. "Who are you?" Rowanclaw rushed in. "Are you okay Applefur? Woah, Bramblestar has whitecough? "He does?" "Yes," Bramblestar interrupted. "now if you don't mind I'll be getting back to slee- WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING HERE ROWANCLAW?! "Oh, nothing. Just destroying your camp. "WHAT! I didn't think it was such a big battle. They told me I needed my rest." Rowanclaw purred. "That was just a distraction. We've already kidnapped most of your kits. Now, Applefur, try not to kill him painfully." He purred as he rejoined the battle. Bramblestar was now breathing heavily. "I'm not going to kill you." Applefur whispered. "What?" "Well, not yet. Now, tell me all you know about the black kit."

"Oh, that. I can't tell you anything." Bramblestar said nervously. "Oh really?" She raised her right paw, claws unsheathed, ready to come down on his head when Squirrelflight burst into the den. "Leave him alone, you foxheart!" "Worried about your boyfriend, huh?" Squirrelflight growled. "One step closer and I'll kill you!" Applefur was about to reply when Ferretclaw ran in. "Retreat! Rowanclaw's been injured!


	4. Chapter 4

Applefur was running faster than she ever had in her life. _Is he okay? _She asked herself. She gasped when she saw him, bloody and weak. "A-a-Applefur?" "Shh! You need your rest." Shrewfoot hissed. "He'll be fine as soon as we get him back to camp." "If ThunderClan doesn't tear us apart first." Starlingwing muttered. "Where's the patrol?" Applefur asked. "We don't know, they should be waiting at the camp." As if sent by StarClan, a warrior ran over to greet them. "Well, how did the distraction go?" Ferretclaw asked. "The distraction went well, but Blackstar is dead.

Back at the camp, Rowanclaw was in the medicine cat den, and the senior warriors were having a meeting. "He needs to appoint a deputy by tomorrow!" One growled. "He can't even get out of the medicine cat den, he could never make it to the Pine. Another said. The Pine was their meeting place, the leader would sit on a branch next to the deputy, and the rest of the clan sat on the pine needles beneath the tree. _He is strong, he could make it. _She thought. Then she realized something. _I am very close to him, if he appoints me as deputy, cats will think its like Bramblestar and Squirrelflight._ She sighed. _If only I had learned more about the kit._ At that very moment Shadowpaw came up to her and said "Rowanclaw is appointing the deputy.

_Oh, Starclan,_ She thought. _how long have I been sitting here? He's appointing a deputy! _Applefur sat next to Shrewfoot. Shrewfoot asked her "Are you okay? You're shaking." Applefur quickly replied "Oh no! I'm fine. I guess I'm just excited." Shrewfoot nodded and gestured to the Pine. "Look, Rowancla.. er, Rowanstar, is climbing the Pine. Rowanstar scampered clumsily up the tree. _He must still be weak..._ "I.." He coughed. "I appoint Applefur as my deputy." Passing through he cheering clanmates, she climbed to the branch where Rowanstar sat. There was silence for a few moments. _What am I supposed to say? I don't think I ever saw a new leader pick a deputy. _Suddenly Rowanstar fell from the tree. It was not a far fall, but he was still rushed to the medicine cat den._ He probably won't be out and about again for a while. _"Who wants to come on a patrol with me to Thunderclan?"


End file.
